ToF Bloopers! Rue's Story
by LShaune
Summary: I admit, I saw someone else's and thought it looked fun.
1. Chapter 1

**THREADS OF FATE BLOOPERS**

**Note: Ha ha haaaa! Can anyone guess how many hours I've been up now? If anyone likes it I'll add more.**

* * *

Director: Okay, and, rolling! Big important Maya scene, Rue's story, take one!

Doll Master: In that case, I would suggest this: Why not leave the relic in our custody?

Maya: -Stunned- What do you mean?

Doll Master: I mean, we should unlock the seal to the relic. Why take the risk of it falling into the wrong hands? It would be safer in our hands. We can use the Prima Doll to unlock the seal. The doll's pertrification can be removed with the Book of Cosmos. What do you think, Your Highness?

Maya: I can't believe what I'm hearing! Our duty is to prevent the relic from ever returning to this world!

Doll Master: But Your Highness-

Trap Master: Dude! She said no, now let it go!

Mode Master: Yeah I mean come on, do you ever do -anything- that doesn't in some way have to do with that stupid relic?

Doll Master: ...I take care of my spice garden.

* * *

**(Later on, same scene)**

Psycho Master: What now, my lord?

Doll Master: Isn't it obvious? We find new costume makers, this thing makes me look gay.

Psycho Master: What are _you_ complaining about? -Pulls at shirt- Who thought purple would be a good idea?

Trap Master: ...My back is really startin' to hurt, man...

Director: Cut! Someone get Narcius a back brace!

* * *

**(Later scene with Rue chasing Mode Master/Claire all over)**

Rue: Claire!

Claire/MM: Rue... I'm so glad to see you. -Holds her arms out for a hug. Rue runs towards her then...-

Psycho Master: Zzzz...

Claire/MM: ...Psycho Master, wake up!

Psycho Master: ...Hm? What?

Claire/MM: Hey! This is the church scene! Wake up now!

Psycho Master: Whose bright idea was it to do this at four in the morning?

**(Same scene, after the battle)**

Psycho Master: Excellent. Your powers are extraordinary. My Master will be most pleased.

Rue: Let her go! Come on!

Psycho Master: If you wish to save her, come to the tower by the lake. My Master is expecting you. Good Evening. -Starts to vanish, drops Claire/MM- Oops... Sorry!

Claire/MM: X.X

Director: ...Okay, no more four A.M. shots.

* * *

**(At the Tower of Maya)**

Rue: Runs in, then whips around as the doors slam shut behind him !?

Trap Master: Hey! Wassup, fool! Baited like a dumb fish that you are.

Rue: Trap Master! You're one of them!

Trap Master: No Rue! I am your father!

Rue: ...What?

**(Later, same scene)**

Trap Master: Alright, my job's done. I'm outta here.

Rue: -Turns around hopefully-

Trap Master: Don't even think about escaping! I rigged this door with a little surprise. -Begins to flicker- You got no choice but- -Trap explodes under him- ...Make up!

* * *

**(Big Claire/MM revealed scene)**

Rue: Claire! ... I still can't believe it...I've missed you so much. Come on. Let's go home. -Looks around as someone blows their nose into a tissue-

Duke: That... That's so emotional! -Blows nose again, cries loudly-

Claire/MM: You're not even in this scene! Get outta here!


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Sorry this took so long, but copying script down and finding it on the internet is hard. More to come, no worries.**

**

* * *

**

**(One of the opening scenes for Rue's story)**

Rue: -Hears noises from the barn- What's going on?

Claire: It's coming from the barn. Something's disturbing the animals.

Rue: I'm gonna go take a look.

Claire: Be careful, ok?

Rue: Don't worry. It's probably just a wolf or something. -Grabs Arc Edge and goes outside- Geez, what's going on? They're going crazy. There's no sign of a wild animal or anything.

At last... -Arm of Death appears-

Rue: Who are you!?

Arm of Death: Congratulations Rue! You have won the East Heaven sweepstakes!

Rue: Really? Oh, wow I- Wait, you didn't answer my question!

* * *

**(Opening ship scene)**

Smokey: Hey, Bro. What is that thing?

Blood: What? That red thing...? What the heck...?

Smokey!? KRAKEN!

Director: Kraken? Hm... -While ship is destroyed- I'll need to let the people making The Pirates of the Caribbean know about this place...

Rue: Uh, sir?...

(Raging Mountain Trap Master Battle Scene)

Trap Master: Wassup?

Rue: Trap Master! What are you doing here?

Trap Master: What are you, stupid or what? I'm here to kick your butt. What, you thought you'd just sneak by and ride some washed up dragon into Valen's fortress? Pshh, I can read you like a comic book.

Mode Master: You can read?

Trap Master: Shut up!

* * *

**(Later, same scene)**

Trap Master: -After being defeated- This is bull! That's it, man! You're goin' down with me! I'M GONNA BLOW MYSELF UP!!!

Rue!!!?

Trap Master: -Makes a big shiny thing that looks like he's gonna blow up. When it stops- Heh heh heh

Rue: What the...!?

Trap Master: Sorry Rue, but you've been PUNK'D!

Rue: I've been what?

Trap Master: Dude, get some cable in that little hut of a house you call home.

* * *

**(Raging Mountain Mode Master Fight Scene)**

-Rue fights Mode Master. After wounding Mode Master-

Mode Master: Hmm, not bad... Go on, finish me.

-Rue attempts to strike Mode Master, but she transformed the Alien at the last moment and eats Rue-

Director: ...Hey wait, that's not in the script!

Rue: Get me out of here!

* * *

**(Valen's Fortress Last Battle With Psycho Master)**

Psycho Master: Thank you for coming.

Rue: Where's Doll Master?

Psycho Master: My Master left for Valen's sanctum-

Mode Master: Hey Karwyn! You may wanna stop calling Ruecian 'Master,' its givin' the fangirls weird ideas.

Psycho Master: Do I even want to know...?

Trap Master: These pictures on DA are kinda creepy... Eh... -Inches away from Karwyn-

Psycho Master: Oh dear lord... Ah! I mean...!

Director: Poor guy.

Doll Master: What's going on?

Trap Master and Mode Master: -Much laughter-

Psycho Master: ...Just leave me alone for a while...


	3. Chapter 3

**Third page, I'm apologizing ahead of time for the randomness ahead.**

**(Valen's Fortress, Ruecian's Last Battle)**

Rue: Stop. ... It's too late. Even if Claire comes back to life, I'll never forgive you. My mind is set. I'm not turning back. I don't care about our duty. I'm gonna defeat you and get Claire back.

Doll Master: Hmph... ... So be it. Alright! Let's end this now!

Rue: (Doll Master knows the spell to seal my powers. I can't let him use it, no matter what!)

Doll Master: Rest assured, I won't use the spell. I'll destroy you with THIS! -Bright flash of light-

Rue: -Blocks the power surge- !!!?

Doll Master: -Michael Jackson get up- EeeHee!

Director: ...Are you guys even reading the script?!

**NOW FOR SOME BEHIND THE SCENES!  
_(Warning: Much OOC-ness abounds, abandon hope all ye who read here)_**

**(Just before Unsealing Valen's Fortress scene)**

Psycho Master: -Reading script for next scene-

Trap Master: ...-Prods him-

Psycho Master: ...-Tries to ignore it-

Trap Master: -Prods him again-

Psycho Master: Stop it.

Trap Master: -Giggles and prods again-

Psycho Master: I said stop it.

Trap Master: -Prod, prod, prod-

Director: Stop messing with him, Narcius.

Trap Master: -Stops prodding, looking mad. After a second or so, makes prodding motions at Karwyn without touching him- I'm not touching you. I'm not touching you.

Psycho Master: Grr...

-An Hour Later-

Director: -Pulling Narcius out of a tree- How'd he get up here?!

Psycho Master: I have no clue. -Still reading script-

**_(Inspired by the Capri Sun or Sunny D commercial from back in the day, don't remember which it was)_**

**(Before the Forest Fight Scene)**

Trap Master: -Wandering around, bald, looking for something-

Rue: It's over there -Points to a red porcuepine-

Trap Master: -Runs over, grabs it, sticks it on his head- That's better, thanks!

**_(Completely Random, Read at Your Own Risk)_**

Director: Hey Ruecian! Where are ya? -Heads into his dressing room- You got a scene in... -Completely stunned by the scene of Ruecian dancing to some 80's song in shorts, socks, and a long sleeved shirt with a broom-

Ruecian: -Stops and stands there for a second, then turns off the music- ...You know I have to kill you now, right?

Director: -Brain broke-

**_(Randomness has ended, for now, continue reading normally)_**

**(Tower of Maya scene)**

Director: And... Action! -Tower begins to build itself, it stops suddenly- ...Well what the-

Maya: Wait! Wait! It's loading! -Loading bar on side of tower shows it 49 percent done-

Director: ...How long is this going to take? -Loading bar reads 50 percent-

Doll Master: A while...

Kirielle: Why don't we have cable again?

Narcius: I think it just went back a little!

Karwyn: -Sigh-


End file.
